An Exile's Embrace
by SmutKnight
Summary: Depicts Riven's return to her long time lover Irelia,with the pair spending time to catch up and enjoy each-other's bodies. Contains soft domination by Irelia. This story is a commission.


Irelia stood at the entryway to her tent, a large spacious construct made of detailed fabric and silk, a comfortable but crude abode suitable of her role as resistance leader. As the cloaked figure approached her, she smirked to herself before calling out "My oh my, who is this beautiful stranger come to ravage these sacred lands?". Irelia feigned a fighting stance as the figure arrived in front of her, before laughing. Riven removed her hood, grinning widely at the blue-eyed beauty before her. "Irelia please, must you do this every time I visit?" Riven asked, embarrassed by her compliment. "Now now, is that any way to talk to the leader of the Ionian resistance?" Irelia teased, before pulling Riven in for a tight embrace. "Besides, if you weren't wearing that silly cloak perhaps, I'd recognise you more easily" She continued, playing with the cloak in her fingers as she continued to hug her. Riven blushed deeply, melting slightly into the woman's warm embrace, before replying "Come now, you know some here would not believe I am no longer with Noxus. Besides, you gave me this cloak in the first place." Irelia nodded, leaning back out of the hug with her hands on Riven's shoulders. "Yes, therefore I am in the perfect position to call it silly." She stated, before pulling Riven towards her again and planting a passionate kiss upon her lips.

Riven visibly relaxed as the familiar taste of her partner's lips met her own, wrapping her own arms around her waist as she returned the kiss. She had been away for a few weeks now and had been sorely missing her lovers embrace. Irelia however, was even more eager to taste her partner, deepening the kiss as her tongue eagerly began to explore Rivens. After a few moments of being lost in the passion, Riven felt the flame of embarrassment burning within her cheeks once more. She broke the kiss and nervously looked about at the various guards milling about the place. "Irelia, it's not exactly private here". Irelia continued to stare at the girl in admiration, enjoying the slight embarrassment she had caused her, before agreeing and taking Riven by the hand and leading her into her tent. Riven commented on how nice the silken rugs on the floor felt on her feet but was abruptly interrupted by Irelia pushing her down so she was sat at the foot of her large bed, adorned with fur and decorative feather pillows.

Irelia wasted no time in straddling her, placing her thighs either side of Riven's and eagerly grasped at the girl's clothing, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. After several minutes of eager make-out, Irelia broke the kiss and quizzed Riven about where she had been and what she had been doing, before filling her in with her own adventures repelling the Noxian attempted advances. After adequately catching up with one another, Irelia could no longer ignore the desire burning between her thighs. "Riven, I want you" Irelia cooed, batting her eyelashes seductively at the warrior beneath her. Riven blushed once more, caught off guard by the sudden change of topic. "Oh, you mean like, right now?" In answer to the question, Irelia gently but forcefully pushed Riven down onto the bed, eagerly kissing and licking her neck as she did so. Riven let out a soft moan as her lover concentrated her attention on her neck. Before she had time to fully appreciate her lovers' tongue against her sensitive neck, Irelia had already worked her way down her body and was knelt at the foot of her bed. Irelia skilfully removed Riven's skirt and panties as she had done many times before, before eagerly spreading Riven's toned legs.

"Oh, well aren't you eage-Mmm" Riven started, before cutting herself off with a moan as Irelia's nimble tongue lightly brushed against her clit. "Eager?" Irelia questioned. "Oh I'll show you eager" She promised, gripping her lover's thighs firmly as she ran her tongue along the length of her opening, before gently parting her labia and sliding her tongue into her. Riven was already wet due to the grinding and passionate kissing earlier, much to Irelia's delight. Irelia lapped up as much as Riven's juices as she could manage, plunging her tongue as deep inside of her as she could manage. Riven grasped at the sheets beneath her as the throes of pleasure washed over her. Before too long, Irelia turned her attention back to Riven's clit, suckling gently on it to hear Riven moan for her. Riven moaned out "Please don't stop my love" as her body twisted with the pleasure, her grip on the sheets tightening.

Irelia continued to eat her partner out, using two fingers to slowly fuck her as her tongue danced on her clit. Riven came twice before Irelia decided she had enough of her lover's taste, for now at least. Eagerly, she removed her own clothing before crawling back up Riven's body, removing her top and pressing her firm breasts against her lover's. Irelia leant down and passionately kissed her lover, Riven's juices still clinging to her lips. Riven struggled to catch her breath between the passionate kisses, more turned on by the taste of her own juices on the girl's tongue than she would ever admit. Reluctantly, Irelia broke the kiss and looked down at the out of breath warrior. "Was that eager enough for you?" she teased. Riven nodded, struggling to get her thoughts in order. After a few moments of cuddling and gentle neck kisses, Riven had composed herself.

"So, you get to taste me, but do I not get to taste you?" Riven questioned, smirking, able to feel Irelia's wetness as the girl was straddled against her leg. Irelia grinned, eager to be satisfied herself. "Did you lose your manners somewhere out on your adventures?" Irelia teased. Riven blushed, scrunching her face up in annoyance, before relenting. "Please let me taste you…" She pleaded, quietly. At once Irelia turned herself around, her pussy mere inches above Riven's face, her mess clinging to her inner thigh. Riven wasted no time, and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her down on to her face. She proceeded to eagerly lap up her lover's mess, much to the delight of Irelia who had been desperate for the attention, and soon came on her partners tongue. Irelia continued to ride Riven's face, gently teasing the girl's clit with her fingers whilst she came again and again.

Her legs began to shake from exhaustion, and so Irelia dismounted from Riven's face and collapsed on top of her, her head against her partner's chest. Riven licked her lips, loving every last drop of Irelia's nectar, and gently ran her hand through the dancer's long soft hair. "I missed you" Riven stated, using her other hand to gently hold Irelia's shoulder. Irelia wrapped her arms around her lover as they lay in bed, quickly leaning up to plant one last kiss on her pretty face, before snuggling back down against her breasts. "Don't be gone so long next time" she teased.


End file.
